


Point of E%haustion

by Broba



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Centaurs, Gay, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Roughness, SUPER ROUGH, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broba/pseuds/Broba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CENTAURS. SEX. GAY CENTAUR SEX. GAY GAY GAY SEX SEX SEX.</p><p>Hi Nadia! This one's for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of E%haustion

Across the wide rolling plain of the Yellow Flower Valley, bounded on either side by high purpled mountains, cantered a single lone centaur. The valley was famed for the relaxing qualities of the flowers that gave its' name, and the cooling water pools to be found in the centre where an underground spring broke cover to fill natural basins in the rocky scrub and form limpid pools of crystal.  
  
He was dappled across his back and loins, grey-on-grey with firm muscular thews and fetlocks that raised freely to the breeze. His hooves threw up sod and pollen-dust behind him in a yellow cloud as he made his way down into the valley floor to seek out the cold waters and there to bathe himself and wash away the sweat and dust of the trail. He ran thick hands with blunted, wedge-shaped fingers over his muscular torso and threw down fleck of dirt into the water, cleansing his grey hide ready for the conclusion of his run.  
  
Pollen, grass seeds and stalks, dirt and muck spread down him in rivulets with the water. He was cleansed, and perfect again, as he trotted gaily from the pool and shook out his long black hair that coiled around one broken horn and one whole one. Equius re-seated his shades and stretched, enjoying the sunlight on his chest and belly, stroking his hands over his drying skin, flexing weary muscles given a new lease of life by the waters. He half-turned at the sound of hoofbeats as another centaur approached in the distance.  
  
This stranger was a blur of white in the haze and the dust, he was fresh and well rested from the firm canter of his hooves in the dirt and he was quick and fierce. His hooves tore into the grasses and flowers, and Equius frowned in consternation. Knowing that the time of high blood was coming upon the race again, he knew better then to make greeting with a stranger in this empty valley where his friends were far distant and the high walls of his home were not to be found. He turned and began to set a cantering pace away, hoping that he had not been noticed.  
  
The stranger had indeed seen him, and arrowed his course to match. Equius found himself being pursued. He heaved in breath after breath and willed his strong legs ever faster, but his mighty thews were cut and strung for strength and not speed. The white centaur was given a powerful chase, but the result was known from the start. As it was, Equius decided that he would wear down as much of the newcomer's stamina as he could before their inevitable confrontation. Equius gritted his teeth and knocked flecks of raw spittle from his cheeks with the flat of one hand as he drove himself on.  
  
Behind Equius, and catching up rapidly, Dirk galloped on long slender limbs that ate up the distance efficiently. He measured each breath with care and focussed all of his attention on the dapple grey stallion that he had made into his target. The lust of the time was in him, the power of the time was in him. The high blood had taken him, and he would be sated or die running, until he had taken what he needed and given what he offered the time of high blood could not end for him. There was no speech, he gained on Equius and reached out without a word.  
  
As the two centaurs raced into the natural canyon formed by the far end of the Yellow Flower Valley they collided, and Dirk brought his weight to bear on Equius' hindquarters. The massed muscle and bone of them collided, span and drifted through yielding stalks of grass as they rolled and fought through the clouds of blinding pollen and suffocating yellow dust. Equius grappled Dirk around the midsection and brought him close, directly into his potent grasp, while Dirk played supple fingers over Equius' back, seeking out the tender places that brought limbs to jelly and demanded submission. They were evenly matched as well, until in time Dirk brought a flailing hoof high over Equius' flank and raised up on top of him. Dirk crowed in victory, boldly exposing his white belly as he reached for the heavens and cried out.  
  
For his part Equius moaned in the sure and certain knowledge that the newcomer had found him in a time of weakness and would take full advantage of that fact. Dirk pressed him down and Equius tasted dust on the tip of his tongue and his lips as grasses whipped at his face and swept aside his shades. He cried out in anguished impotence as Dirk rolled him over onto his stomach and forced his hindquarters into the air. Equius knew he had been defeated and clasped fitfully at the threads of dignity still left to him. The newcomer had successfully come upon him at the correct time to find him most vulnerable, and had out-ran and out-grappled him skilfully. The only thing left to Equius was to silently praise the victor, his dominant, who in such glory reflected honour upon his defeated and submissive prey.  
  
Equius strained and lifted up his flanks, bearing the weight of Dirk up into the air until the latter fought for his footing and prepared himself in position. Equius would not let Dirk think for a moment that the one he had conquered was anything less then a glorious and worthy opponent, and signalled this by forcing his wide flanks back against the willing and open space Dirk made between his hindquarters. Dirk whinnied in appreciation, heating Equius nicker and champ beneath him fitfully. Equius shook his head and sprayed thick black hair across the blank white of Dirk's chest, a perfect milky expanse marred only by the most subtle and faint dapples of ginger here and there.  
  
Dirk reared up on his hindhooves and threw his head back and forth as he flexed and strained. Equius felt the prong against his buttocks and cried out in acknowledgement, Dirk found his passion and fire, his member thrust out of hiding and found Equius. The dapple centaur writhing in the dust and the grasses found himself parted by a slender but insistent length that demandingly opened him, and he cried out in shrill nickering barks as Dirk penetrated him roughly. It was as it should be in the time of high blood, and Equius screamed out his obedience and submission as Dirk took into him, knowing that he could only now bring honour on himself in the way that he carried his submission well.  
  
Dirk slapped rough human hands against Equius' waist and ensnared him with pearlescent white legs, shivering and bucking his rear as he found Equius' central place and penetrated brutally. He pushed his way inside and stayed there, vibrating and shaking with delight as he made Equius his own and showed the dapple grey centaur that he was a worthy conqueror. For the time of high blood now belonged only to Dirk, and Equius was his willing and well-claimed adjutant in this, his submission.  
  
Dirk screeched out an incomprehensible sound of pure fury and longing as he released his milk of high blood into Equius, who received same with the wailing and the crying appropriate to the conquered, rolling and bucking his hindquarters to milk the last drops of seed from the victor as was only appropriate. They collapsed in a heap of limbs and limp, shaking muscles together. Fingers found fingers, hand to hand, body to body as they embraced. Suffused in a halo of sweaty black hairs Equius nuzzled against Dirk's chest and belly, ruffling against the creamy down of Dirk's belly-fur and showing contrition and pleasure. Dirk barked and roared throatily, shaking as the last waves of his essence smote the beach of his soul and pushed forth drop after drop of milky rain on Equius' flanks. He found Equius' throat with questing fingers and stroked firmly, running his hand up and pushing his scent and his dominance into the grey centaur's nostrils.  
  
Equius nudged at him and clacked his teeth together softly, and in response Dirk loosened his grip and let the other stand. It would be a time before Dirk could himself stand again without shaking but it was no matter. The time of high blood had been satisfied and Equius knew well his owner, and would stand at attention while Dirk composed himself and resumed his feet. Linking hands, the two centaurs caught their breath and scented the wind, leaping off to run full bodied into the limpid pools that gather in the base of the Yellow Flower Valley.  



End file.
